


Kamen Rider Re:Generations: The Cold-Blooded Wolf

by RedPhoenix2001



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix2001/pseuds/RedPhoenix2001
Summary: On this episode of Kamen Rider Re:Generations, we first meet Caleb Ryker, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Vulcan. Meanwhile, we find out something about the Zero-One Driver.





	Kamen Rider Re:Generations: The Cold-Blooded Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth installment of Kamen Rider Re:Generations, which is entitled The Cold-Blooded Wolf, is the debut of Caleb Ryker, who becomes Kamen Rider Vulcan. On top of that, since Athena was absent for the last 2 episodes, this is her 2nd major appearance. This time, I’ll give her more to do. Anyways, enjoy. –RedPhoenix2001

Deep in the busling downtown of Regios City, a young man in a trenchcoat was on the lookout for the Ekal Magia, who was confirmed to be in that area. “ _Now where did that Magia go?_ ” He thought to himself. Once he spotted the Ekal Magia, terrorizing people and managing to kill a few pedestrians, he pulled out his Shotriser and tried to give chase, only to be ambushed by both Andrew and the Vicarya Magia. The man then took out his trenchcoat, revealing himself to be Caleb Ryker, a vigilante out for justice.

**_Several days ago…_ **

Following the Onycho Magia’s defeat, Caleb was called up by Dr. Gaines. She had another Shotriser available for him to use, as the other one is currently with Emily. “Look, an anonymous person sent me those Shotrisers.” Dr. Gaines told Caleb, as she hands him the 2nd Shotriser and Shooting Wolf Progrise Key. “I heard that the Ekal Magia is downtown.” Without hesitation, Caleb took the Shotriser and Progrise Key and heads off.

Meanwhile, James was outside his house as Athena walked past, stopping by to see him. “How are you, James?” She asked him. “Where were you those past days?” James asked. “Oh, Kairi got sick for a few days and I was taking care of her.” Athena replied. Emily later joined in on the conversation. “Well, I’m glad you’re here, Athena.” Emily told her as she sits alongside her brother and Athena.

In the Hiden Intelligience HQ, Dr. Gaines was ironing out most of the kinks in Veda’s code, when one of her colleagues, Dr. Morgan Elise Chase, arrives to chat with Sigourney. “Well, hello Sigourney.” She greeted her colleague. “What are you up to?”

“I’m refining Veda’s code, what else does it look like I’m doing?” Replied Dr. Gaines. “Well…” Reaching her pocket, Dr. Chase gave Sigourney a USB drive containing the tether code needed to complete Veda. “This tether code is needed to complete the supercomputer.” She explained. Without hesitation, Dr. Gaines uploaded the tether code and used it to complete Veda. “Well, I’m super impressed, Morgan.” She complimented.

As the battle with the Ekal and Vicarya Magia rages on, Caleb starts firing at him, only to have his bullets bounce back at him. Luckily, he manage to deflect them as this happens. But that didn’t stop the Ekal Magia from beating him to a pulp. “Face it, your days are numbered!” But before he could finish him off, Andrew intervenes.

“So, you must be Caleb Ryker, am I correct?” Andrew asked him, in which Caleb replies with a yes. “What do you want from me?” Andrew happens to be asking a favor from him, but Caleb rejects his offer. “Alright, metalhead, what do you want?” The latter yelled as he points his Shotriser at Andrew.

This was around the time James and Emily took a cab to downtown Regios, only to be greeted by the Vicarya Magia. “Well, looked who showed up?” The Vicarya Magia smugly commented as he prepare to attack the both of them. However, both twins evaded the attack, transforming in the process. Emily detached the Shotriser and starts firing, while James used Flying Falcon to ambush both Andrew and the Ekal Magia.

Caleb rejoins the battle by taking on Andrew headon, but as the latter kept dodging his attacks, he had no choice but to detach his Shotriser. This became moot as Andrew transforms and summoned the Attache Arrow, blasting him with ease. Meanwhile, James changed into Flaming Tiger, he was able to defeat the Ekal Magia with relative ease, even if the latter was merely blocking. Emily, meanwhile, had brought with her the Lightning Hornet Progrise Key, using it to transform.

With her lightning-fast reflexes, Emily was able to gain an advantage over the Vicarya Magia, but not before the latter starts blocking her attacks. Afterwards, she used her Shotriser and blasted the Vicarya Magia to bits. As for the Ekal Magia, James was able to defeat him by setting him on fire. Unfortunately for Caleb, Andrew was able to escape. As James and Emily, they stand beside Caleb, who proceeds to punch the former in the face.

“You must be James Lancaster, are you?” He asked James. “How did you know who I am?” James replied. “I heard of you from the folks over at Café Attoms, after you defeated the Berothra Magia.” Caleb answered. Little did he know, James had a lot to go before he could become a true hero. “Who are you, anyway?” Emily asked. “The name’s Caleb.” He replied.

“Well, nice to meet you Caleb.” Emily greeted. As they went home, James and Emily went straight to the living room, only for the former to accidently trigger a switch within the Zero-One Driver, which exposed the belt’s core. Naturally, he, Emily and Caleb are enthralled by this discovery. Inside was a tiny motor near the scanner, which generated green particles every time it’s activated.

Around this time, Dr. Gaines called up. “James, what’s going on?” She asked. “Tell me what’s going on?” He replied. Dr. Gaines then revealed that the Zero-One Driver he has is powered by a miniaturized GN Drive, which could explain why it was able to execute Trans-Am.

James became speechless after this revelation. He looked at both Emily and Caleb as they both ponder on what they should do next.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 2 whole months since I first started writing this. Probably because of several factors. Namely burnout, online class, lack of motivation and lack of proper direction. I apologize for the delay and hopefully you enjoyed. Farewell! –RedPhoenix2001


End file.
